


Want

by DKaneanite



Series: Winchester Omegas [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Dean, Consent, Good Alpha Benny, M/M, Pining Dean, implied heat sex, threatened castration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKaneanite/pseuds/DKaneanite
Summary: Time Stamp for Castle on the Hill, take place between Chapters 7 and 8 where Dean and Cas have been separated for 2 months.
Series: Winchester Omegas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014096
Kudos: 13





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> First off I want to say I love all my readers. Y'all seem to know exactly what I'm working on even without me putting out any hints. Second off, Benny is not a bad guy, he's the most lovable person ever and in his verse he's one of the best Alphas. That being said, the theme of this is Consent, and how even if Consent is given it can be revoked and is a choice that is to be respected. Still to come, our favorite patched together family meets the other half of the family and a bit more of Castiel's family tree is revealed. So look out for that one.

He paced around his room, his robe wrapped tightly around him and his hands thrust into the pockets as he waited. His thoughts were circling faster and faster as his stomach churned, each tick of the clock digging further and further into his mind while the heat under his skin started to swell to an almost unmanageable pitch. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt that prickling, skin too tight feeling and he hated it. A whine built in his throat as he stared at the door, every sense of his focused solely on the wooden panel. 

Just when he felt he couldn't take any more there was a knock and he looked up to see Benny standing there, a smile on his face. Dean felt an answering smile stretch his lips and he moved forward a few steps as he watched Benny enter his space. It wasn't the first time that the Alpha had been in there, he had been part of Dean's Heat Companions for quite a while, almost as long as Gadreel had but this time felt different and he felt his cheeks heat up just a little that had nothing to do with the heat that was curling through his body. 

"Hello Cher."

"Benny."

The larger man moved further into the room, setting down the duffel bag that was slung over his shoulder and Dean watched the play of muscles even through the man's shirt. There was no doubt about it, Benny was a good looking man, a strong Alpha, any one would be happy to have him help them through their heat. Yet he still couldn't shake the sense of wrong that had started to creep up on him since Benny entered.

"Are you sure Cher that you want this? I still have some time to take the herbs to prevent my reactions."

A small smile passed over the large Alpha's face and Dean felt a shiver work down his spine. His stomach clenched again butt his time he couldn't tell if it was from nerves or arousal.

"C'mere Cher, let me scent you please."

"Benny you've scented me plenty of times."

"I have, but this is to ease you into this."

Dean huffed but moved over into Benny's arms, pressing his nose up against the larger man's throat and inhaling deeply as Benny did the same to him. Spices, too many to even try to name flooded Dean's nose and while it wasn't completely of putting it certainly didn't send his Omega swooning. He relaxed a bit as Benny's tongue moved over the shell of his ear.

"Heaven. You smell like Heaven, even more now. Your scent is so much stronger.."

Benny's hand moved down Dean's spine, hauling him closer as he pressed his face further into Dean's throat. New shivers errupted along Dean's spine and a small whine clawed it's way up his throat as he found himself pressing up against the larger man. The fire under his skin lessened some as Benny's Alpha scent soothed his jangled nerves though still something wasn't sitting right, there was a small nagging voice whispering incessantly in the back of his mind that this Alpha was wrong, that he wouldn't sate the fire in his blood. He was jolted from his thoughts by Benny's warm hand ghosting over his sides and then moving down towards his hip. 

"Over to the bed Omega, on your back."

Dean risked a look up at Benny's face, his own flushing at the naked look of lust on the Alpha's face. Swallowing thickly Dean turned and moved slowly towards the bed, the last thing he wanted to do was instigate a chase. Not that he had much room or any way to escape from Benny if he had. 

Taking a deep breath he settled down on the bed, leaning back against the mound of pillow that he'd requested and letting his rob fall open. The flash of red that passed through Benny's eyes made Dean's stomach clench, against he wasn't able to to tell the difference between arousal and nerves. 

"So Handsome.."

Benny took measured steps towards the bed, his hands making quick work of his clothes and leaving a trail behind him. The closer the large Alpha go to the bed the tighter Dean's muscles coiled until there was no denying that it was a flight reaction and not pleasurable nerves. 

"Benny?"

"Mmm?" Benny's hands were busy mapping out Dean's body, his tone utterly distracted. 

"I...I.."

"It's ok Cher, let me take care of you." Benny's voice was lower, nearly a purr in the back of his throat as he crawled onto the bed between Dean's thighs. "Going to make you feel so good 'Mega. Going to wear you right out."

A slight flash of heat washed over him, but it was drowned out by the overwhelming sense of wrong when he looked into Benny's light blue eyes. He swallowed hard, his eyes watching the way Benny's tracked the movement and how the larger man was rutting against him lightly. The feeling of Benny's finger pressing against his rim caused Dean to stiffen in all the wrong ways, his mind screaming at him to push Benny away. He shifted in a bid to get out from under Benny, unaware of when Benny had even moved to pin him down. The movement however had Benny honed in on him and his hand tightened on his hip as the other pressed more instantly against his hole.

"Benny." Dean's voice was soft, and he cleared his throat and tried again when it seemed as if Benny didn't hear him. "Benny!"

Benny's head came up, his eyes red tinged as he licked his lips and moved in to press a kiss against Dean's lips, tugging on the lower one gently before swiping his tongue over it to sooth the sting. Dean whined and shoved at his Benny's chest in a bid to put some space between them. The larger man growled in his throat as he grabbed both of Dean's wrists in one hand and pinned them to the bed above his head. 

"Stay still."

The growled command caused Dean to lock up, his eyes on Benny's and wide. It took him a moment to shove down his natural reaction, his lips curling into a snarl as he pulled against Benny's hold. 

"Stop. Benny, stop." His commands didn't hold as much weight as an Alpha's but there was just enough to bring Benny's eyes up to him. 

"You don't mean that Cher." The purr in Benny's tone was meant to seduce him but it only made Dean snarl louder. "Easy there 'Mega, let me take care of you, you'll feel so much better after."

Benny started trying to push his finger into Dean the pressure causing Dean to wiggle and try again to put space between them. 

"Benny, stop it." Dean squirmed again, this time managing to get his hand between them and wrapping his fingers around the base of Benny's cock and judging from the pleased hiss from the larger man, Benny wasn't aware of what that meant and rutted against Dean's grip as he pressed wet kisses to Dean's throat. With a feral type snarl Dean began to squeeze, causing Benny's hips to slow. "If you want to keep your knot you'll back away." He gave another hard squeeze to prove his point. "Now."

After a moment where Dean feared that Benny was too far gone the Alpha pulled away; moving to the foot of the bed and sitting quietly. Dean scrambled backwards until his back was pressed against the headboard. Neither man looked at the other and Dean felt his heartbeat start to return to normal, unaware that it had even picked up in the first place. 

"Benny..I.."

"It's ok Cher...I'm sorry...I didn't.."

"Benny, it's not your fault..I thought..I thought I could..."

The large Alpha got up and moved around to the side of the bed, reaching slowly to cup Dean's cheek and rubbing his thumb over the warm skin. His movements were slow and careful as if he were afraid that Dean was going to bolt if he moved too quickly. 

"Cher it's ok." 

Benny's expression held a tinge of hurt and Dean felt his heart clench again and he flicked his eyes away from the man's face. The feeling of disappointing the large Alpha swirled in his stomach and he leaned into the arm hand on his cheek. 

"I'm sorry Benny."

"It's ok Dean."

"It's not, I led you on." He looked over at Benny again, his eyes moving away again. "It wasn't fair of me. I thought..I thought I was ready do this."

"Cher, it's ok. So I have a case of blue balls." Benny's lips kicked up into a slight grin as he gave a light shrug. "At least I still have my knot."

Dean snorted softly before placing his hand over Benny's against his cheek. "Still, I'm sorry. You don't have to stay here with me...in fact I'd rather be alone for this one." He swallowed as he forced himself to look at Benny again. "I'm going to take you off my Heat list Benny."

"What? Why?"

The lost expression on the man's face made Dean's Omega whine and he pressed his head against the man's large hand more firmly in a gesture of comfort. 

"It's not fair to you Benny, or your Alpha. I don't want to put you through this again." The hurt look increased and Dean relented a bit. "Maybe just for now. We can always revisit it later and see how we feel about it."

Benny nodded before he moved away and started gathering up his clothing from the floor. Dean watched passively as he wrapped himself in a blanket and curled into the mound of pillows. Once the Alpha was dressed again he moved to the side of the bed again and gently ran his fingers through Dean's hair. 

"Guess I just have the wrong color eyes Cher."

"What?"

"My eyes aren't the right color blue for you."

Dean's eyes narrowed and he lobbed a pillow at the retreating back of the Alpha. At the door Benny turned and gave him a pointed look. 

"Make sure you call that Alpha of yours."

"I can and will still rip your knot off Benjamin."

The sound of Benny laughing followed him out of the door and Dean sulked against his pillows even as felt his body start to heat up again. Scowling he wrapped himself in blankets and pressed his face into the pillows, knowing that this heat was going to be the worst one he could ever remember.


End file.
